Pensamentos de Gina
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: - Eu te amo, Tom.  Fechei os olhos a tempo de ouvir a resposta dele:  - Idem, Ginevra. Mas, esse é o nosso segredo. Você me ama e eu te amo. E, disso ninguém saberá.


**Nome da fic: Pensamentos de Gina.**

**Autora: Vitória Prince Snape.**

**Rated: K+.**

**Shipper: Ginny Weasley/Tom Riddle.**

**Gênero: Romance.**

**Tipo: Oneshot.**

**Avisos ou Alertas: Essa fic se passa no segundo livro e é narrada pela Gina. Essa fic esclarece um pouco o que Gina pensou quando viu Tom pela primeira vez.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que estou em Hogwarts. Tudo parece um sonho. Eu sempre quis vir para cá, desde que Gui entrou. E, para completar minha felicidade, eu estou na Grifinória. Pena que eu não tenha nenhum amigo, além de meus irmãos e de Mione.

- Gina? – a voz de Rony me despertou dos meus devaneios.

- Mmm? – perguntei.

- Estás feliz de estar aqui? – Desta vez, a mesa inteira virou para me olhar.

Senti meu rosto começar a esquentar.

- C- Com toda certeza. – Falei gaguejando.

- E, o que você acha dos Grifinórios? – Harry perguntou.

Olho para baixo. Harry é muito intimidador, ao menos aos meus olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes me deixam tonta. Ele é lindo... E popular e... Inteligente... e especial... E, ele é tudo o que eu não sou. Se ao menos eu fosse inteligente como Percy. Ou legal como Fred e Jorge. Sim, sim, esses dois são os irmãos mais engaçados do mundo.

- Bom... E- eu acho... Q- que todos s- são legais. – Espero que ele entenda isso como um fim de papo.

- Ok. – Harry sorri.

Espera aí. Volta à fita, ele sorriu para mim? Ok, ok. Ele deve fazer isso com todos. Eu sou só uma primeira-anista, sem graça e burra... Ok. Não burra. Tomara que mamãe me escreva logo. Apesar de todos os meus irmãos estarem aqui, eu... Sinto-me exilada e sozinha. Jogada de canto. Ninguém liga para a novata Weasley. Já posso até ouvir as pessoas falarem as minhas costas:

"Ahhh, já viu a novata Weasley? Ela é tão pobre, tão sem-graça, tão burra, tão... Tão tola. É por isso que não tem amigos. Ninguém mandou nascer pobre."

Ah, bom, ao menos tenho meus irmãos aqui. Mas, nem posso acreditar que eu estou aqui. Hora em que passei pelo banheiro feminino, eu vi a Murta-Que-Geme. É assustador.

Não sei se estou com medo de ficar aqui, sem amigos, e sendo ridicularizada por todos, ou se é só... Nervosismo por estar assim, tão perto do Harry.

Pelo visto o jantar acabou. Acho que já vou dormir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nossa, achei uma coisa bem interessante na minha bolsa. Um diário. É de um tal de "Tom S. Riddle". Mas, vou testá-lo e ver se tem algo escrito depois, agora tenho aula. Estou tão nervosa.

E se eu não souber responder nada? E se ninguém quiser fazer par comigo? E se o Prof. Lockhart, for... For... Er... Ah, esquece.

Bom, preparada Gina?

Er... Não. Nem um pouco.

Mas, se estou na grifinória é por que eu sou corajosa, então vamos lá...

OoOoOoOoOo

Hmmm... Até que as aulas foram legais. Ainda bem que agora posso desvendar os mistérios desse diário.

[...] Epa, o Diário está em branco.

"Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley."

As palavras que coloquei no diário desapareceram, e estas tomaram seu lugar:

"Olá, Ginevra. Meu nome é Tom Riddle."

Um grande sorri está em minha face. Tom Riddle.

"Pode me chamar de Gina. Não gosto de Ginevra, é estranho. Eu queria que meu nome fosse Gina. Seria mais bonito. Não Achas?"

"Sim. Gina. Mas, gosto de Ginevra. É um nome único, igual a você."

"Obrigada. Posso te chamar de Tom?"

Esperei a resposta, um pouco mais feliz do que antes. Parecia que eu tinha um novo amigo.

"Pode. Mas, eu também não gosto desse nome. Eu queria algum diferente. Algum que não seja comum."

O nome dele nem é tão comum assim. Prefiro o dele, ao meu.

Escuto passos e escrevo rapidamente:

"Tchau, Tom. Tem pessoas por perto. Nós nos falamos mais tarde. Você é o meu mais novo amigo"

E então, fecho o diário. E vou para o jantar.

OoOoOoOoOo

- Gina? – Percy diz.

-Ahhh, Percy, eu tenho que ir...

- Espere apenas um minuto. – Percy pede.

- Ok.

- Gina, você está estranha... Você está se encontrando escondida, com algum namorado? – Percy agora está sério.

- Não.

- Mmm... Cuidado, Gina. – Ele diz e então sorri. – Pode ir.

- Obrigado, Percy.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Olá, Tom"

O diário responde:

"Olá, Ginevra."

"Tom... Como você é?"

"Um garoto normal."

"Eu quis dizer... Na aparência."

"Eu posso te mostrar."

"Como?"

"Saindo do diário."

"Eu devo me afastar?"

"Sim."

Eu me levanto da cadeira e dou vários passos para trás. De repente, Tom emerge do diário. Ele é lindo.

- Olá, Ginevra. – diz ele, enquanto caminha em minha direção.

- Oi, Tom.

E o que ele fez em seguida, eu nem imaginava.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tom está diferente comigo. Não consigo entender.

- Ginevra. – Diz ele, enquanto sai do Diário.

- Tom. – digo.

- Venha, Ginevra. Vamos brincar. – ele sorri. – Vamos para a câmara secreta. Nada vai acontecer. – Tom me olha e o sorriso se alarga. – Mas, você vai precisar escrever uma coisinha na parede.

- O que? – pergunto.

- Você escreverá "O esqueleto dela jazera na câmara para sempre." – Tom sorri de novo.

- Ok. – suspiro. – E depois?

- Você me espera na câmara, podemos conversar um pouquinho... Há coisas que você precisa saber. – Tom se aproxima e acaricia meu rosto. – Vá, escreva, leve o diário até a câmara e me espere lá.

- O que vai acontecer comigo? – pergunto, temerosa.

- Nada. – Tom sorri maliciosamente. – A não ser que você queira, quer, Ginevra?

- N- Não.

- Ótimo... Ótimo. – Tom ri. – Não esqueça o diário. Ok?

- Não vou esquecer.

- Bom... Até logo. – Tom ri maliciosamente e volta para o diário.

Suspiro e me preparo para escrever a mensagem na parede.

[...]

Já estou na câmara secreta. O que vai acontecer agora?

Será que vou morrer? Será que o Tom vai libertar o basilisco? Será que?

- Olá, Gina. – Tom sorri.

- O que você quer, conversar comigo, Tom?

- Coisas. – ele sorri cínico.

- Não me diga.

- Mais respeito comigo, Ginevra. Quem você pensa que é, para falar comigo assim? – ele parece-me com raiva.

- Eu penso que eu sou Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ooooh, veja só se eu não estou certa.

- É, realmente isso que vai lhe levar a morte, minha pequena Ninfa. – Tom sorri. – É exatamente a coragem que vai lhe arruinar.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Se eu lhe pedisse para fazer algo, você faria, pequena Ninfa? – Tom pergunta.

- Dependendo do que for.

- Ótimo. – Tom sorri. – Você quer que eu deixe de ser uma lembrança? Que eu seja seu para sempre?

- Quero, Tom!

- Então dê-me sua varinha, deite-se ali e feche os olhos e transmita sua energia vital para o meu diário. Dentro de poucos minutos, eu deixarei de ser uma lembrança... E você será minha para sempre. – ele sorri.

Estendo minha varinha para ele, deito-me onde ele disse, e antes de fechar os olhos, digo:

- Tom... Eu e você estaremos juntos para sempre?

- Para sempre, minha ninfa Ginevra. – Tom sorri e acaricia meu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Tom.

Fechei os olhos a tempo de ouvir a resposta dele:

- Idem, Ginevra. Mas, esse é o nosso segredo. Você me ama e eu te amo. E, disso ninguém saberá.

E então eu não senti, nem ouvi mais nada. Apenas fiquei inconsciente.

Fim.

**N/A: Gina... Gina... Enganada... Aiii, sabe que dá até dó? Não? Pois, é. Não dá mesmo. Gina é louca por preferir o Potter e por isso, ela merece morrer!**

**E, antes que vocês perguntem, o Tom não ama a Gina, ele só disse aquilo para que ela fizesse o que ele mandou.**

**Ou ama, sei lá. Tom Riddle é imprevisível. Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, Ok?**

**Bjokas.**


End file.
